


Lesson Learned

by Harmonyhhr



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Multi, sheer smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonyhhr/pseuds/Harmonyhhr
Summary: Water teaches Alpha and Omega a lesson they won't soon forget when they conspire to ruin his date





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an Anon imagine on Imagine Papa and the Ghouls. This is posted there as well, but I wanted all my stories in one place :)

As you walk home from your ruined dinner date, you can tell just by the look in his eyes that Water is utterly furious. He can’t believe his own friends would actively try to make him miserable, and in front of his most favorite companion too. He’s silent for a time but as the sprawling house they all share comes in to view, he lets out a low, wicked laugh that send shivers down your spine and conjures up sinful images in your head. You don’t even care if your date was ruined anymore; all you want to do is get Water in that house and fuck him senseless.

He has other plans, however.

Upon entering the house, the two of you make your way to the largest room upstairs. Technically it’s Papa’s but he is still incommunicado in the basement playroom, buried under a literal mountain of men and women all demanding his attention. They wouldn’t be seeing him any time soon and the extra space is needed. The second you cross the threshold of the doorway Water immediately pounces on you: grinding against you, his calloused hands ripping away clothing, his hot, wet mouth teasing every inch of skin he can expose. He backs you against the massive bed but pulls away when he hears footsteps and voices in the hallway, leaving you a shaking and panting mess of taut nerves. He crosses the room and wrenches the door open to find Alpha and Omega standing there, probably plotting a way to ruin this part of Water’s night as well.

His voice brooks no argument as he orders the two men inside the room. He directs them to two chairs opposite the bed and informs them that if they move in any way, he’ll punish them so severely he’ll make Papa II look like a kitten in comparison. He stalks away from his “brothers” back to you and roughly pushes you the rest of the way on to the bed. No hint of sweet, romantic Water remains as he unbuttons his pants and pull his cock free of the cloth, as he thrusts himself fully inside of you without giving your body time to adjust to the intrusion. The fucking that follows is so feral and animalistic that it (combined with the thrill of an audience) has you both coming faster and harder than you thought possible.

You think it was a proper punishment for the mischief Alpha and Omega plagued you with earlier but the tension in Water’s shoulders says he’s still not satisfied. Sliding off the bed, he turns to face Alpha while pointing at you. “Lick up my mess. All of it.” Alpha hesitates for a split second but judging from the tenting action going on in his pants as he stands, he’s not going to have a problem with the command. As he reaches you Alpha tilts his mask up out of the way and grips your hips so tightly you’re certain you’ll end up with bruises later. His heated breath skates across your most intimate flesh and he hungrily begins licking his brothers cum from your skin.

Before your brain is obliterated by all-consuming pleasure you see Water approach Omega, his erection waving proudly in front of that masked face. Water stares down at him with a challenge in his eyes and calmly states, “It looks as though I need help cleaning up as well” before he rips Omega’s mask off and slips two fingers between his lips, forcing his mouth open. “Be mindful of your teeth, brother.” You hear Omega growl as his lips close around Water’s cock. The sounds of your and Waters moans fill the air as the skill of those mouths sends you both over the edge again.

You’re not entirely certain you’ll be able to walk after such a session but Water still isn’t finished making his brothers pay. He unbuttons Omega’s pants and walks over to where you and Alpha are laying. You’re unceremoniously dragged from the bed and guided on top of Omega’s rigid shaft, the over-stimulation of being stretched again almost sending you in to orbit. Teeth sink in to the juncture where your neck and shoulder meet, keeping you firmly in place as you’re bounced with barely leashed violence on his dick. Water pulls out a bottle of lube from one of the nightstands next to the bed and after pushing Alpha to the floor, pours some on his fingers and across Alpha’s tight asshole. He slowly, teasingly fingers Alpha while he waits for you to reach another orgasm and when you do, he pulls you away before Omega is permitted his release.

As Water leads you towards the door, he casually throws back over his shoulder, “You two wanted to fuck up my night so badly, now you can fuck with each other.” You enter the hallway and he closes the door firmly, blocking out the moans of desire and the sounds of flesh against flesh now echoing off the walls. You and Water proceed to another wing of the house where his bedroom his located. You step inside to find a candlelight dinner for two elegantly set out on a table in the middle of the room. Water whispers in your ear, “I had a bath drawn for us and once we clean up a bit we shall resume our date.”

You wonder how you got so lucky.


End file.
